Two's a Treat
by Katherine1183
Summary: Just a one-shot that i couldnt get out of my head so i decided to write
1. Chapter 1

Title: Two's a treat

Couple: Callie/Arizona

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Just a little one shot that wouldn't leave me alone

Disclaimer: I wish I could claim that I own Grey's Anatomy or the characters but the simple fact is that I don't, I own nothing.

**ATTENTION:** So I am so very sorry, I have been MIA for a while now but life has really taken over. Had some huge stuff happen in Jan and working through the aftermath has not left much time for the muse to be at work, let alone be kind enough to give my mind a good enough space to write in. But alas, this morning this idea popped into my head and I haven't been able to shake it all day, so there is nothing like a little one shot to hopefully get back into it, but of course, I make no promises. I am hoping to get to my other stories and this was supposed to fit in with Their Belated Honeymoon, but reviewing previous chapters, it just doesn't fit with what has already been written, so it is a stand alone. Sorry again for the long absence.

Callie rolled over and threw her arm around Arizona's swollen stomach, smiling at the feeling of her heavily pregnant wife. She loved the feeling, there was nothing like it, and she had waited a long time and struggled through many arguments, trying to get a blatantly protesting Arizona to carry their second child.

"I love you," Callie whispered in Arizona's ear, the smile that adorned her face clear in her voice.

"I love you too sweetie, but I am so ready for this baby to evacuate my body, I mean they say nine months, but what they mean by that is at least nine months, and those nine months will feel like nine lifetimes," Arizona grumbled as she leant back into her wife and enjoyed the feeling of Callie rubbing circles over her belly.

"She'll come out when she's ready baby, and obviously she's not ready yet," Callie said secretly loving that Arizona had gone over term, loving the glow to her skin and the fact that she was carrying their baby.

"Well _he_ should hurry up and get this soccer playing butt out of my belly and onto the field," Arizona finished as she started turning to get out of bed.

"You sure you don't want _her_ out and playing soccer already?" Callie asked, raising her eyebrows in a cautioning way.

"Oh so it's _her_ fault today is it," Arizona replied blankly.

"Well considering you always blame him, I thought I would even out the field, I mean you really don't know if it is the Emma or Oliver that is kicking the hardest, do you?" Callie replied as she too jumped out of bed and approached Arizona who was now standing at her dresser deciding what clothes to wear for the day. Callie wrapped her arms around her blonde beauty, her hands automatically going to her stomach again and beginning to rub circles. It had taken Arizona a little bit to get used to this gesture, at first she thought it was a little odd Callie would constantly rub her belly, but she slowly got used to it. What she didn't so much get used to were the strangers at the hospital feeling that it was ok to do it like they had known each other for years. She had to frequently excuse herself from a room when a family approached her, arms at length with their hands ready to rub her stomach and coo at the tiny human growing inside of her.

"I don't know sweetie, I just feel like it's the boy. But you are right, it could be Emma," Arizona replied as she turned in Callie's arms so that they were facing each other.

"Yeah, ok sweetie," Callie explained before leaning down and kissing Arizona firmly on the lips, "Well whichever one of you is beating up on my wife, I am gonna get you" Callie started, now directing her speech the Arizona's stomach, "well at least I will say that now, gotta protect your Mamma and all, so watch out Gerty and Jude."

"We are not naming our child Gertrude or Jude, Calliope," Arizona defied before heading to the bathroom and locking the door, effectively denying Callie their routine morning shower.

"Oh, come on babe, I was just joking," Callie said as she approached the door, knocking lightly. After she heard the shower turn on and Arizona hum lightly at the feeling of the hot water Callie decided her fate had been decided. "Ok then sweet heart, I will go see if Sofia is awake."

It was when she was about half way to Sofia's room that she heard the Arizona yell out her name and she turned immediately on her heels and ran for the bathroom, knowing that it was serious by the shrill in Arizona's voice

"Baby, what is it? Open the door sweetie? Talk to me Arizona, please," Callie panted as she arrived at the door, grabbing onto the handle immediately. Arizona slowly opened the door, her face was pale and Callie could immediately tell that something was not right.

"Callie," Arizona said, raising her eyes to meet those deep brown ones of her wife which were now filled with nothing but concern, "I think we are having a baby today sweetie."

"What?" Callie replied before frantically looking around as if to gather her bearings.

"Hey, sweetie, stop for a second, look at me," Arizona said, softly grabbing Callie by the cheeks and directing her face to her own, "Take a big breath," Arizona ordered, "Now, the bag is packed, can you can Teddy to come and collect Sofia and then come back ok. I will get some clothes on and then come into the kitchen ok."

"How come you are all calm and I am mess this time around, was it not switched last time?" Callie asked as she tried to breathe calmly like her wife had suggested.

"Yeah well times change," Arizona giggled before bending over as a contraction, all be it not that big yet, but a contraction none-the-less, rippled through her body.

"Ok sweetie, let me help you get to the bed, and then I will get Sofia while you _wait_ ok, I will help you get ready ok, do nothing without me, you hear me," Callie ordered as she helped Arizona sit down on the bed.

"And my wife is back," Arizona said with a small giggle.

Callie giggled too and then went to head for the door, stopping in her tracks as it all hit her and she turned back to Arizona, knelt down a little and placed a soft but firm kiss to her lips. "We're having another baby sweetie, today, we are having a baby," she said in awe.

"Yeah we are baby, we really are," Arizona replied with the same amount of awe.

OOOOO

"So Sofia is all dressed and ready to go, she has a little bag packed but all she wants to do is give Mummy a good morning kiss, can I bring her in?" Callie said as she walked over to the dresser in the master bedroom and grabbed some clothes out for Arizona, then placing the clothes on the bed before helping Arizona to get into them.

"How is she feeling about it all?" Arizona asked, trying to gauge how their first born was coping with the prospect of a brother or sister.

"She is super excited surprisingly," Sofia had been rather adverse to the idea of another addition to the family at first but after some convincing, and the investment of some big sisterly power by Arizona, she had come around to the idea.

"Oh good, I was kinda worried she would go back to hating on the idea once it became a reality, you know?" Arizona asked, to which Callie nodded in agreement, "Well, considering she is in good spirits you should bring her in."

"Ok, I will go get her," Callie explained as she finished helping Arizona into her clothes, but not before dropping another kiss of her forward, so incredibly proud of her wife and her family and so ready to become a mother to another child.

"Mummy, Mummy, Mummy," Sofia squealed as she ran through the door and towards her Mum, Callie following closely behind. She has always loved seeing Arizona with Sofia, even from the first time she was allowed to hold her in the NICU and every moment including the current one unfolding. For a women who had no intentions of having kids, Arizona sure made a spectacular Mum.

"Good morning my beautiful girl," Arizona said as she held her arms open for her daughter to jump into. Over the duration of her pregnancy, Sofia had leant that she could no longer jump from a distance into her Mum's arms, but rather had to be more gentle, and as Callie had encouraged her before she entered the room, Sofia slowed right down before slowly sitting in Arizona's lap, her caution causing Arizona to giggle a little.

"Good morning Mummy, you are looking fine this morning," Sofia giggle, practicing the line Arizona had taught her to say to the other doctors at the hospital.

"So are you ready for today sweetie?" Arizona asked, holding her little girl close, both her arms wrapping her up in a tight hug.

"Yes ma'am," Sofia replied, nodding definitively.

"Well then, we better get on our way then hey hun," Arizona said as she begun to get herself up off the bed, her protruding stomach making what was a simple task, exponentially hard.

"Ok Sofia, why don't you run out to the kitchen and pop your shoes on while I help Mummy," Callie suggested as she approached the bed a little quicker than she usually would in order to help her wife to her feet. "And remember," she started again to Sofia, "don't mix up your shoes and accidently put Mummy's on even though they are pretty much the same size," Callie joked making reference to Arizona's abnormally tiny feet, giggling to herself a little at her joke while Arizona lightly slapped her over the shoulder and Sofia just shook her head and chuckled.

"Ok, ok," Arizona started to Callie, gripping her arm tightly, "I'm not a cripple."

"I know," Callie responded, not giving up her hold on Arizona, knowing that despite how strong she wanted to seem, deep down she really needed her wife right beside her today. Throughout her pregnancy Arizona had many moments where she was fearful that something, anything would go wrong, quite possible rooted in the near death experience of not only her wife but her very prematurely born baby in their first pregnancy. She had been hesitant to even tempt fate again, but there was a urge inside her that was so foreign to her and it was driving her to have another baby, to add to the already splendored family she had. Today, more than ever, she needed Callie right by her all day, and she would try and pretend like she was ok, but Callie could see the fear in her eyes and she knew what she had to do.

"Teddy," the pair heard squealed from the mouth of their young daughter, "Mummies, Teddy is here," she shrieked again, the excitement clear in her voice.

"I'm guessing Teddy is here," Arizona said flatly as she exited the bedroom, her hand tightly clung to Callie's.

"Ah, there are the Mamma bears," Teddy said as she approached the couple, a broad smile on her face at the anticipated birth.

"Yeah, here we are," Callie said, outstretching her arms a little, excitement spread all over her face.

"Well, shall I take the young lady off your hands, you can give me a call when they know how long she is going to be and I can either bring Sofia if it's not too late or I can bring her by in the morning," Teddy asked as she gave Callie a small hug and then did the same with Arizona.

"Yeah sounds good, thank you so much Teddy," Callie said as she leant Arizona against the couch and then went to make sure that Sofia had the right bag and had a nice collection of toys to take with her.

"How you feeling, hun?" Teddy asked once Callie was out of the room and with Sofia.

"Yeah good at the moment, they are hoping to do it naturally but we just have to get their early and make sure everything is ok and then go from there I guess," Arizona explained. Her contractions were not too close together yet, but she knew from her medical knowledge that, from the how close they had started getting in the short amount of time, she was going to have a quick birth, something she was yet to decide was a good or bad thing.

"Alright," Callie said as she exited Sofia's room with Sofia in tow, her Barbie bag strapped to her back which made Arizona smile knowing that that love she had gotten from her, "She is all ready to go." Callie handed the bag full of toys to Teddy before picking up Arizona's bag and heading to her wife to help her out to the car.

"Let's go," Arizona said, standing up slowly, the discomfort apparent on her face.

Like Arizona had predicted the birth was quick, well 6 hours which was quick in the schemes of other deliveries she had worked on. It felt like years, whilst feeling like only minutes at the same time. There was a moment there where she demanded Callie take her home, proclaiming that she had enough today and the babies would just have to wait until she was ready to finish, but after some talking down by Callie she realised that she didn't quite have a part in the decision making of when they were going to arrive. But six hours later and she was having one baby taken from her arms in preparation for the second.

"Ok Arizona, one last push and we are done for the afternoon," the nurse said to a unresponsive Arizona, all Arizona was looking at was the pure joy she could see gleaming from the eyes of her wife who were looking right back at her.

"Ok sweetie, you ready for number two cause I think Oliver Joshua wants to come in to the world," Callie said, the smile never leaving her face. It had become apparent throughout the delivery that Arizona was going to listen to no one but Callie, so Callie was in the position of repeating everything the nurses and doctors had to say in order to have Arizona take them on board.

"Ok baby, I think I am ready," Arizona said, letting out an exhaustive sigh before gripping Callie's hand tightly and giving one big push.

"There we go Arizona, great job, good work, and there he is," the nurse said as she caught the boy, wrapping him in a towel before passing him to his mothers.

"We'll get the girl so you can have them both," another nurse said. It is common, almost expected that with twins the mother gives birth before full term, usually four to six weeks prior to the due date but Arizona had spectacularly taken the twins to but two weeks before they due, something she was not too pleased about, but no one else was worried, and it made for two healthy babies.

"Look at them," Arizona said, her eyes fixated on the two babies in her arms.

"They are beautiful sweetie, they are absolutely gorgeous," Callie said as she stroked Arizona's brow before dropping a kiss on her forehead. She knew that Arizona would soon crash, birth being one of the most tiring things known to womankind, if not the most tiring, and she would get all night to cuddle and snuggle with the newest additions to their family, so she simply enjoyed the moment, her wife couched up with their second daughter, Emma Ariel, and their first baby boy, Oliver Joshua.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Two's a treat

Couple: Callie/Arizona

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Just a little one shot that wouldn't leave me alone

Disclaimer: I wish I could claim that I own Grey's Anatomy or the characters but the simple fact is that I don't, I own nothing.

ATT: So I am aware that I made this a one shot originally, but now it is a two shot. Seriously I went to bed after and the ideas just kept a coming so there is another chapter. Hopefully I will get to the other chapters in a few weeks when I have holidays (cause let's be honest, I did write this rather than do public law reading :/) Hope y'all enjoy it and thanks for the super nice comments :)

Once Arizona succumbed to the exhaustion that wrought her body, after stubbornly refusing to let anything stop her from spending time with her wife and their new babies, Callie took advantage of the cuddle time now available to her. Throughout the whole pregnancy Callie had spoken to Arizona's belly, telling stories to the tiny specs growing inside, sharing memories from her childhood, telling them about their plans for the future and introducing them to everyone that was important to them. When Sofia was born Arizona spent every spare second with her, talking to her, cuddling with her and trying her hardest to make a connection, something that is now very clear between the pair. She might look like Callie, but Sofia has Arizona's personality. She is light and bubbly, cheeky as pie but so very charming. They were like peas in a pod.

So knowing that Arizona would be asleep for a good twelve hours, if not more, Callie took the opportunity to cuddle and coo over their newborns before tomorrow, when both their family and friends would be keen to meet them both.

"So little Oliver, how are we my little man? You know you are going to be pretty over numbered in this house, I mean there are four girls against you but we all love you so much, and you have an amazing big sister who is going to look out for you," she rambled whilst feeding Oliver a bottle. He lay in Callie's arms, his big blue eyes gazing up at her as she spoke, clearly recognizing the voice that had been speaking to him for the past nine months, his little legs kicking a little as he sucked out the milk. Oliver had eyes just like Arizona, a lighter blue, almost transparent with a dark blue line circling the lighter blue. He was quiet so far, content to just sit back and watch what was happening around him and not needing a lot of attention, preferring to just lay there and watch, but his legs were constantly moving. Kicking as he lay there, moving when he was being fed, only stopping when his eyes fell closed and sleep took over, making Callie sure that he was the one that had spent most of the pregnancy bugging Arizona with his kicks.

Once Oliver had finished his bottle and Callie had burped him she put him back into the hospital crib and watched as he fought sleep for a few blinks before giving in.

"Not quite as stubborn as your mummy are you," Callie said whilst rubbing soft circles on her baby boys stomach, stopping only once she was sure that he was asleep.

"Alright baby girl, you're up," Callie said as she pulled Emma from her crib and carried her over to the chair in the corner room. Callie and Arizona had been lucky to get a private room, the largest sweet in the hospital in fact, something they planned on enjoying. Callie sat down and grabbed the newly prepared bottle that the nurse had bought in and began feeding the oldest of the twins.

"So Emma," Callie started, fully prepared to talk to Emma for whole feed as well, "Tomorrow you get to meet your big sister, and I just know that you two are going to be great together. My older sister and I were super close growing up, and we might not see each other all the time these days but I know that I can call her whenever I need and she will be right there for me if I need her."

Emma was much more wriggling than Oliver; she loved the attention and just wanted to be held. She was also incredibly vocal, calling out and making small noises to attract attention to herself. She had blue eyes like Oliver, but hers were much darker and they had black rings encasing the blue. And she had super long black eyelashes. Unlike Oliver who had light hair like Arizona, Emma had a head full of jet black hair; something that neither Callie nor Arizona could place. The nurses kept reassuring them that it might get lighter as she grew older, but the pair really didn't care. They had two gorgeous and healthy babies, and a bouncing three year old daughter; there was nothing much else that mattered in the world right at that moment.

"So baby girl, you are going to meet all your grandparents over the next week too," Callie continued, now burping the young one, "Yes, Poppy and Nanna Torres are coming from sunny Florida, they will be on the first flight out in the morning so they will get here in the afternoon and Pappa and Nanny Robbins will be leaving tomorrow afternoon so you probably won't get to meet them until the day after, but we might sneak them in tomorrow night when they arrive depending on how they are feeling. So I think it sleepy-byes time for you sweet pea," Callie said as she lifted herself out of the seat and headed back over to the cribs, placing a dopey eyed Emma in the one that was placed right next to Oliver.

"Do you want me to take them to the nursery?" a nurse that had just quietly entered the room asked, motioning towards the two cribs.

"No that's fine, thanks, but I got them," Callie replied with a broad smile on her face, pride beaming from her cheeks.

"Ok," replied the nurse with a small smile before exiting the room.

"Alrighty, its time that mamma got some sleep," Callie said to the twins, rubbing each of their bellies with one of her hands, helping them to settle, her gaze alternating between the two of them, not spending too long on one because she was unable to keep her gaze from the other. "Alright, good night my babies, I will see you soon," Callie finished before walking away from the cribs and heading over to the bed Arizona was sleeping in. She knew it was against hospital policy, and that if she didn't work at the hospital she would have been sent home with the rest of the visitors once visiting hours were up, which was several hours ago, but she couldn't sleep in the same room as her wife and not be sleeping in the same bed. Knowing that the nurses were unlikely to bother them through the night because they were two doctors, one even a paediatric surgeon, Callie pulled the sheets of the bed back and climbed underneath, nudging Arizona over a little so she could have some space.

"Mmm," Arizona murmured when she felt the warm body beside her, automatically turning toward Callie and snuggling her head into Callie's neck, smiling at the scent she breathed in as she took a deep breath, and upon releasing it relaxed right into Callie, gripping her shirt to ensure that she wasn't going anywhere. Like every single time Arizona had done this over the past five years, a smile spread across Callie's lips as she wrapped her arms around her wife, snuggling down and letting sleep take over what was up among the five best days of her life.

XXX

"Teddy, Teddy, Teddy, when can we go see Mummy?" little Sofia asked, bouncing around the apartment Teddy had lived in since she moved to Seattle. It was small but there was a spare bedroom that Sofia occupied whenever she stayed over with her god mother.

"We have to have some breakfast first darling," Teddy said as she moved through the kitchen collecting some fruit and some yoghurt and big glass of milk for the young girl that showed an incredible resemblance to her mother. Teddy was aware that Callie and Arizona had chosen a donor somewhere in the middle of their looks but it was clear that Callie's dominant genes had shone through with their first born. Her hair was dark, though it had more lighter brown streaks through it than her mother and her eyes were the same deep brown that Callie's were.

"But I want to go now Teddy; can't we get breakfast at the hospital?" Sofia asked, a regular visitor to the hospital, going to the day care when both her mummies had work and then roaming through the hospital whichever mummy finished first while they waited for the other.

"We could sweetie, but I promised your mum that I would make sure you got a good night sleep and that you got a good healthy breakfast to make you all big and strong so you can meet your brother and sister today," Teddy said, setting down a plate in front of Sofia before gently rubbing the youngsters head in a loving way.

"Ok Teddy, but can we go as soon as I have brushed my teeth?" Sofia asked, now bouncing on the seat she was seated at, the excitement of meeting the new additions to her family clear in every action she made.

"Of course sweetie," Teddy confirmed making Sofia let out a little squeal. Ever since Teddy had picked her up, Sofia had refused to let go of the teddy bear that Arizona had given her when she was born. On her first night home Sofia refused to settle and the only time she stopped crying was when Arizona was holding her, so Arizona trudged through her closet and found an old teddy bear, one that Callie had gotten her when they had just started dating and Arizona revealed her love of teddy bears. I was a small teddy bear, pale brown and it now never left Sofia's bed, and today her hand. She slept couched up to the bear when she was younger; the smell of Arizona calming her enough to sleep on the nights Arizona was working late. Callie thought it was the cutest thing seeing her baby girl cuddled up to her Mamma's teddy bear during the night.

"Am I staying here again tonight Teddy or is Mummy taking me home?" Sofia asked with an expression that implied deep thought.

"Well that all depends on how your mum and the babies are doing today sweetie," Teddy explained, "If Mamma has to stay another night and make sure your Mummy is ok then you will, but if you mummy tells your mamma to go home then you will probably go home with her, why sweetie?"

"Well, its jus that you promised that when mummy had the babies you would make me your famous chocolate chip pancakes, and she has had the babies, but you didn't make no pancakes," Sofia explained, a pout now on her face that made it clear that she was the child of one Arizona Robbins.

"Ah, well you are right my dear, so how about we make them tonight if you stay, and if not, I can come around in the morning and make some for you and your mamma, we can surprise her, how does that sound?" Teddy asked, loving every moment she got to spend with this young girl and loving the time she got to spend with the Torres-Robbins family.

"Yay, mamma will love us!" Sofia squealed, jumping from her seat to do what can only be described as a victory dance.

"Ok baby girl," Teddy said with a giggle, "Back in the chair, we gotta eat this all up so we can see your mummies."

XXX

"So where is mummy?" little Sofia asked as she lead Teddy by the hand.

"Well, she is up in the baby ward," Teddy said, not expecting the little girl to know exactly where she was going.

"Ok, to the baby ward then," Sofia finalised as she dropped her head toward the ground with determination and began to walk a little faster toward the right part of the hospital to Teddy's utter surprise.

As they reached the floor in which Arizona was placed Sofia headed straight the nurses' desk, but before they could reach it, Callie came wandering around the corner in search of some coffee.

"Mamma, mamma, mamma," Sofia squealed as she ran over to Callie and leaped in the air, her arms outstretched and ready to be caught, Arizona's teddy flailing through the air. Luckily, Sofia's tendency to jump in the air for a hug was something Callie had gotten used to, so she wrapped her arms around her first born in just enough time to mean that she didn't go tumbling back to the floor. She was still suspicious that it was one of her work colleagues that had taught her daughter to launch herself through the air like that. She was almost sure that it was Derek, after all it was Arizona who had hyped Zola up on red lollipops one time when she was giving her a quick check up, and Derek was known to get people back.

"Hey baby girl, how is my super girl doing?" Callie said before giving Sofia a kiss on the cheek, causing her to screw up her face and pretend that she is too big for Mamma's kisses.

"I am super good Mamma, where's Mummy?" Sofia said, the sentence more like one word than separate ones due to the speed she said the sentence.

"Whoa, whoa whoa.. Try again sweet pea," Callie said, even motioning with her hands for her daughter to slow down.

"I am super good, where's Mummy?" she repeated, over emphasizing the slowness which made both Callie and Teddy laugh and both the slowness and how much the brown hair and eyed girl looked so much like her Mamma but acted so much like her Mummy.

"Well Mummy is down the hall," Callie said pointing around the corner which made Sofia try and launch out of her arms but Callie caught her before her feet could make contact with the floor, "But... we have to go get Mamma some coffee, and Teddy some coffee beforehand cause Mummy is in the shower at the moment ok sweetie."

"But I want to see Mummy now," Sofia demanded with a pout.

"I know you do, but we will only be a few minutes, and anyway, I want to hear all about you night," Callie explained before throwing a thankful smile in Teddy's direction and heading toward the cafeteria.

Within ten minutes the trio was back up on the safe floor, Callie was holding Sofia in one hand and a steaming cup of coffee in the other. Sofia had refused to be put down since she first jumped into Callie's arms, despite the fact that she didn't like Mamma's kisses, Sofia got quite cuddly, especially if she had spent the night away from either of her parents. It was unlikely that Sofia would be put down until she was in the room with Arizona, and the only reason she would allow Callie to put her down was so that Arizona could pick her up, or on this occasion, cuddle in bed with her.

As the three of them walked past the nurses' station, a redheaded nurse nodded to Callie, simply relaying to her that Arizona was done with the shower. Callie had stayed couched up on Arizona's bed with her, getting up the few times that the babies fussed, feeding them both a bottle each during the night but after each time, cuddling back up to her wife.

"Mummy, mummy, mummy," Sofia chanted in her chirpy little excited voice as they got closer and closer to the room.

"Now remember, sweetie, you have to be gentle with Mummy and the babies," Callie said, pausing a little outside the door.

"I know, I know, I know," Sofia deadpanned before wriggling in Callie's arms and reaching for the door handle herself, but Callie beat her to it and pushed the door open, "Mummy," Sofia squealed but at a quieter level than she would have, had they been at home.

"Baby girl," Arizona replied, a smile instantly spreading across her face at her pride and joy, "Come join me sweetie pie," she finished while patting her bed, causing Sofia to wriggle out of Callie's arms and run over to the bed.

Callie gave the pair a minute to catch up, she could hear Sofia telling Arizona every last detail of the previous night that she had spent with Teddy. Once she had finished every last detail Callie heard Arizona clear her throat, a clear attempt to gain her attention, so she turned toward the pair who were on the bed, Sofia tucked in as tightly as was humanly possible to her Mamma.

"So," Arizona started, "Sofia, are you ready to meet your brother and sister?" Sofia's face lit up at the proposition, the excitement and anticipation that had built up over the past few months bubbling to the top so much so that the little girl let out a little giggle before nodding surely.

"Are you sure you are ready to be a big sister?" Arizona asked, loving the excitement her daughter held. Like every parent, Callie and Arizona had contemplated the range of emotions that adding to their family could cause there first and only daughter. They thought and worried over every single possible outcome, planned how they would tell her, changing the plan several times when either of them would come rushing home with a flaw in what they currently had. And to their upmost surprise, when they finally built up the courage to tell her, she nodded her head, asked if that meant she would have to share her toys, to which Arizona reassured her that they would have their own but she might have to on some occasions, to which she acknowledged with another nod before going back to her colouring. It truly had been a dream of an outcome.

"I am Mummy, I promise," Sofia said with a bounce and I slight pout. Convinced she was ready, Arizona sent a nod in Callie's direction who picked up a sleepy Oliver and bought him over to the bed.

"Okay baby girl, this Oliver Joshua, your little brother," Callie explained as she handed their son to Arizona.

"He looks like Mummy," Sofia kindly pointed out as she leant over Arizona and let Oliver play with her hand, to which he gripped like a vice and wouldn't let go, making Sofia smile broadly.

'_Good so far,' _Callie thought, still stunned at how well Sofia was fitting into the role of big sister, she truly was more like Arizona in personality than she was Callie.

The trio spent some time with Oliver who had woken up a little more and was staring between the three of them, placing the most familiar three voices that he heard for the past nine months, but mostly he was intrigued by Sofia, staring at her as if he was taking in every last detail of her face, memorizing it. After a few minutes Emma begun to stir so Callie went over to get her too.

"Ok Sofia, so this is your younger sister, this is Emma," Callie explained as she sat on the same side of the bed that Sofia was seated.

"Wow," Sofia said, forgetting for a second that Oliver had her finger and trying to reach with both hands towards her sister, but Oliver clutched her finger and refused to let go, causing her to giggle again, and leave it there for him to hold, while reaching toward Emma with her other hand. Already a charmer like her Mummy, Emma gave her older sister a small smile and let out some baby babble making Sofia giggle even more. The sight was amazing, Sofia was completely enthralled her new brother and sister, and suddenly the Torres-Robbins clan went from three to five. After taking in the moment for a second Callie looked up to meet Arizona's blue gaze, she was unsure how long her wife had been watching her but it was something that she did often and she was well and truly used to it so she just smiled back. Arizona closed her eyes for a moment and took a big breath, the emotion getting a little too much for a second, before reopening them and mouthing '_I love you'_ to Callie, refraining from actually saying it as to not disturb any of their children. Callie returned the gesture and let her free hand drop to behind Sofia where Arizona could hold it as tight as she possible could without breaking it, holding on and never wanting the moment to end.


End file.
